The present invention relates to a board exchanging apparatus associated with a board processing machine such as a printed board perforator.
In conventional board processing machines for drilling a printed board, it is known to automatically exchange the board by means of, for example, an apparatus such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application (Kokai) No. 259351/60.
In such a prior apparatus, when it is intended to exchange the board, the finished board on the processing machine has to be returned to a magazine prior to drawing of a new one to be processed from the magazine and, then supplying it into the processing machine.
This causes a problem to the board processing machine, resulting in delay of working time and decrease in the rate of operation.